Because of Changmin
by Choi7Magnae
Summary: apakah yang dilakukan oleh seorang Shim Changmin? /Se7Min/ Yaoi, typos, dl? dr :)/ wanna read and review?


Title **:** **Because of Changmin?**

Author **:** Hyun Wi-kun Shipper

Pair : Se7Min (Se7en x Changmin)

Genre : Drama, romance(?)

Rated : T+ or –M , T+(-M) = LOL (yang pandai mtk tolong dicari XDDD#plakk)

**Warning **:** YAOI! BOYXBOY! **OOC, OC, typos, m-preg(?), AU**. **Yang** tidak suka SE7MIN **harap **MENJAUH! **Bagi yang** SUKA **silahkan** BACA **:)** DLDR! NO PLAGIAT!**

**Disclaimer : **they're not mine ._. but Minku punya Shichi, ff ini punya hyun :)

**A/N : **cuma mau menyebarkan virus Se7Min lagi~ Hope u like it :) *senyum innocent*

.

.

.

**d^Se7Min^b**

**.**

**.**

Changmin menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang namjachingu, tubuhnya makin merapat kepelukan hangat Se7en tatkala angin malam bermain di sekitar tubuhnya yang sedang diselingkupi oleh lengan kekar sang soloist senior.

"Aku mandi dulu Shichi." Ucap Changmin melepaskan dekapan Se7en.

"Mau ku temani?" tanya Se7en memasang seringaian di wajah tampannya.

"Dengan senang hati.." balas magnae TVXQ itu seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Naughty Minku~" namja yang tua beberapa tahun di atas Changmin itu melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Changmin yang sudah dulu masuk ke kamar mandi yang berada di apartementnya.

…

Suara gemericik air yang di selingi desahan menambah suasana erotis yang ada di kamar mandi tersebut. Kepala Changmin menengadah keatas ketika lidah lihai Se7en menjilati leher jenjangnya.

Sedangkan kedua tangan Se7en meremas bongkahan pantat kenyal Changmin.

"S-shichi.." Changmin sedikit mengerang ketika jilatan Se7en turun kedadanya, menggigit kecil nipple Changmin. Perlahan Se7en menghisap nipple yang sudah menegang itu. Remasan tangan Se7en di pantat Changmin semakin intens.

"S..stop it Shichi.." Changmin menahan desahannya dengan cara menggigit bibir sintalnya.

"Waeyo Minku?" tanya Se7en dengan suara khasnya dan mengulum daun telinga Changmin.

"Jangan disini.." ucap sang namjachingu seraya memeluk leher Se7en seraya menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah.

"Kkk~ baiklah, aku tau dimana tempat seharusnya kita melakukan 'itu'." Seringaian masih terpampang indah di wajah tampan Se7en. Tangannya mengangkat tubuh Changmin dan namja bermarga Shim itu melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang kekasih-nya itu.

Brukk~

Tubuh Changmin terhempas di atas kasur king bed, langsung saja Se7en menindih tubuh Changmin dan mencium bibir sintal Changmin dengan nafsu dan cinta.

Mereka berdua terus bergelumul(?) memanggil nama pasangan masing-masing. Dan oh, betapa Se7en mengagumi tubuh indah yang kini berada di bawahnya. Seperti ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat sempurna.

"Shichi.." suara serak Changmin menyadarkan Se7en yang sedang mengagumi tubuh ukenya.

Se7en tersenyum lembut dan mengecup kening namja yang amat ia cintai, tak berselang lama kedua bibir itu kini kembali saling mengecap satu sama lain.

Changmin berteriak kala tubuhnya dan tubuh sang kekasih bersatu dalam lautan surga dunia yang mampu menenggelamkan mereka di dasar laut yang sangat indah.

Sampai pasangan ini mencapai puncaknya, puncak dan hasrat kenikmatan duniawi yang membawa mereka terbang ke langit ketujuh.

"Saranghae My Minku.."

"Nado saranghae Shichi.."

**.**

v^**Se7Min**^v

**.**

-2 week later-

"Yah! Ada apa dengan mu magnae?!" mata Yunho menatap tajam kearah Changmin yang sedang memasang wajah polos tapi evil.

"Mollayo, aku hanya sedang ingin memukul kepala mu itu hehe.." cengir Changmin sambil memakan paha ayam yang berada dinasi kotak yang disediakan oleh acara tempat mereka baru tampil.

"Tabahkan hatiku.." Yunho mengusap dadanya.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa eh?" tanya sang leader seraya mengambil air yang berada dihadapannya.

"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja, hyung.."

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Tadi malam saja kau makan melebihi kapasitas mu sebagai food monster." Dan dengan itu sekali lagi kepala Yunho terkena jitakan oleh Changmin.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, ia berdiri dan meraih tas yang ia bawa, "Cepatlah, aku ingin istirahat.." kaki namja bermata musang itu mulai melangkah.

"Ya! tunggu aku!" setelah meminum air ia langsung menyambar tasnya dan menyusul Yunho.

Bagian Timur Bumi kini sudah menggelap, bintang-bintang memancarkan sinarnya yang sedari tadi tertutupi oleh sinar matahari yang sangat bercahaya.

Changmin memandang bosan pada televisinya. Tubuhnya terus berguling-guling diatas tempat tidur.

"Aku bosan~~!" ia berteriak membuat Yunho yang sedang menelpon Jaejoong menutup telinganya.

"Ya! jangan berteriak Shim Changmin!" samar suara Yunho terdengar.

"Kau yang berteriak!" kalau seperti ini Yunho tidak akan membalas.

Changmin berdiri dan memakai jaket, topi serta kacamatanya, "Aku mau ice cream.." gumamnya.

"Hyung aku pergi keluar sebentar!"

"Kau mau kemana?" Yunho yang sedang berada di dapur menolehkan kepalanya.

"Aku mau makan ice cream.." ucapnya dan berlalu keluar dari dorm TVXQ itu.

"Jangan lama-lama Min, aku tidak mau dimarahi oleh manager hyung, BooJae dan orang tua mu!" percuma saja kau berteriak Jung Yunho, ia sudah berada di lift -_-

…

Disinilah Changmin kini berada, di trotoar jalan yang agak sepi, ia merapatkan jaket hitam miliknya. Perasaan Changmin mulai tidak enak ketika ia menyadari ada mobil yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Jantung Changmin berdetak lebih kencang ketika mobil itu berhenti tepat di depannya. Takut? Tentu saja, tapi ia tidak mungkin menampakkan rasa itu.

"Minku.." suara itu datang dengan kaca mobil hitam yang terbuka.

"Yak! Ku kira siapa! Kau membuat jantungku hampir lepas karna takut!" Changmin memanyunkan bibirnya ketika tau siapa sang pemilik mobil, yaitu kekasihnya.

"Ada apa kau malam-malam disini hm?" Se7en yang sudah keluar dari mobil menggenggam tangan Changmin.

"Aku ingin ice cream.."

Se7en tersenyum simpul, "Ayo aku temani.."namja dengan nama asli Choi Dong Wook ini membukakan pintu untuk Changmin.

Dengan cepat Changmin mengangguk dan masuk kedalam mobil mewah Se7en.*ajiah XD*

Mobil itu mulai berjalan sedang dijalanan Seoul yang masih ramai.

"Kenapa kau tidak minta ditemani Yunho hm?"

"Dan kau mau aku dikatakan yang tidak-tidak?" wajah Changmin berpaling melihat keluar.

"Minku, bukan begitu, nanti kalau kau kenapa-kenapa bagaimana?" Se7en melirik Changmin.

"Aku bisa menjaga diri." Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir Se7en.

"Arraseo, aku cuma mengkhawatirkan mu.." kata Se7en lembut.

Tidak sampai 30 menit mereka sampai disebuah kedai ice cream, dengan cepat Se7en membukakan pintu untuk Changmin. Romantisnya, tapi itu belum seberapa.

"Kajja.." tangan Se7en ditarik oleh Changmin.

Setelah keduanya duduk, Changmin melihat-lihat menu yang ada.

"Aku mau ice cream coklat, banana, vanilla dalam mangkuk yang besar." Changmin tersenyum lebar.

"Hahaha baiklah Minku.." setelah memesan ice crema, Se7en memegang tangan Changmin yang berada di atas meja dengan lembut. Tentu saja wajah Changmin agak menghangat karnanya. Dan dengan sekali gerakan Se7en mencium punggung tangan Changmin.

BLUSH

Wajah Changmin memerah.

"Hyung.. nanti dilihat orang.." bisik Changmin seraya memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Se7en Cuma terkekeh pelan dan mengusap pipi namjachingunya itu.

Pesanan yang baru datang langsung di serbu oleh Changmin membuat Choi Dong Wook gemas dan mengacak rambut Changmin.

"Pelan-pelan Minku.." ibu jari Se7en mengusap pelan ujung bibir Changmin yang belepotan ice cream.

"Mau menginap di apartement ku?" lanjut pria yang umurnya lebih tua 4 tahun dari Changmin. Sebagai jawaban Changmin mengangguk antusias.

…

"Ughh.." lenguhan terdengar dari balik pintu itu, kalian mau lihat apa yang terjadi? Baiklah~ ayo kita sedikit mengintip~

Wah.. jangan terkejut, ini pemandangan yang biasa kalau kalian pembaca ff yang berated M.

Disana, di dapur itu, tubuh kurus Changmin dihimpit oleh tubuh Se7en yang hanya mengenakan jeans. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja uri Minku sedang sedikit nakal dari biasanya.

Perlahan, tangan Changmin yang tengah memeluk leher kokoh Se7en turun kebawah.

"Ah.. kau nakal sekali Minku.." sekali lagi sang soloist melumat kasar bibir Changmin. Sedangkan tangan Magnae TVXQ itu meremas 'sesuatu' yang sudah mengeras di balik celana Se7en.

…

.

.

.

Tobecontinue ._.

Wanna review? untuk ff ini wajib review ._.

Gomawo ._. pollow yaa ._. **Choi7Magnae **hehe

Hidup SE7MIN!

**-Hyun** ._.v


End file.
